Egao
by Ninor-san
Summary: AU. El mundo se destruye a mi alrededor y lo único que necesito para aferrarme es tu sonrisa. ExSa


**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes le pertenecen a las reians del Shojo, CLAMP**

* * *

**Egao**

Nunca creyó poder extrañar tanto el calor de una manta, el susurro gentil de viento que no estuviese embotado por putrefacción. Jamás pensó que, alguna vez, lograría aferrarse con tal vehemencia a esa vida que no le importó desde que recordaba.

Quizá porque era lo único que tenía ya.

Forzó sus músculos a trabajar, más por inercia que deseos reales. Si acaso se le ocurriese parar moriría; ser inútil, quejarse, sonreír o llorar no servía de nada en ese lugar. Nadie parecía guardar algún tipo de esperanza de salir. Ninguno conservaba un alma que salvar porque cada uno deseaba solamente perderla.

Quería sobrevivir por inercia, porque las células de su ser funcionaban al máximo con la orden de mantenerse así. En el fondo abandonar sería mejor, no porque le importara mucho. El quedarse o desaparecer le era indiferente. Cual simple espectador de un filme que no se puede detener. De un error que estaba consumado y lo destruía ya físicamente.

En una suerte de casualidad a veces recordaba. En ocasiones extrañas en que su corazón parecía volver y colocaba en su mente dulces memorias de una existencia pasada en su tierra natal. No con su familia, nunca tuvo una; lo que torturaba su sentimiento de pérdida eran las únicas personas que esta guerra le arrebató de la forma cruel.

Le parecía profanarles el pensar en sus mejores amigos en ese lugar. Procuraba no pensar en nada que tuviese que ver con alguna felicidad anterior, cuando una sonrisa sincera y plena escapaba de sus labios y su mirada zafiro solía expresar calidez.

_Es por ellos que aún…puedo odiar a esa gente._

De tener la capacidad de destruirlos lo haría. No a aquellas que compartían su miseria sino a los que la veían, disfrutando. A menudo clavaba su vista en ellos, tratando de trasmitirles algo del pesar, de la rabia muda que significaba el ser menos que los perros por algo de los que no se avergonzaba.

Para esos hombres no era nada. Incluso un animal merecía más consideración que él.

Dignidad, odio… ¿Por qué no tendría que aborrecerlos si no titubearon en asesinar sin piedad alguna a quienes amó? Tal vez no le quedaba el remedio para hacer algo. Y en algún momento la mente dominaría al cuerpo para terminar con todo.

Desaparecer sonaba más sencillo.

---

Un segundo pensó en acabar con todo. Pero el destino es inevitable y envió las ideas fatalistas al tacho con un acontecimiento que su alma no esperaba.

La vio.

En cualquier universo paralelo podría llamar a eso aparición seráfica o ilusión por falta de comida pero algo le dijo que era real. Que aquella figura hermosa, dulce y con la mirada verde más brillante que pudo imaginar era totalmente de carne y hueso. Y más humana cuando viró a él, sumergiéndose en una comunicación muda.

Apenas una débil sonrisa en la delicada boca bastó para mover sus piernas por inercia hasta donde ella se encontraba. Envuelta bajo la pálida luz del sol creciente del amanecer y la chaqueta delgada que tentaba con acercar más al frágil cuerpo.

Miró a ambos lados, cerciorándose que nadie les veía. O al menos eso recordaba haber hecho antes de ceñirse lo más que pudo a la reja que los separaba. Antes que ella hiciese lo mismo y un 'hola' saliera de ambos a la vez.

_¿Cómo puede una risa tan pura existir en este sitio?_

No entendió mucho lo que ella dijo, ni sus propias respuestas. Aquellas cosas que cualquiera preguntaría, lo mucho que llevaba y cuándo había llegado. De dónde provenía y si tenía familia o la perdió. De esas cosas que, por más dolor que causaran, el charlar les era más cercano. Porque ambos habían pasado por lo mismo.

Pero a ella no le provocó sus rencores absurdos. Su luz resultaba demasiado bondadosa. Demasiado hermosa para alguien cómo él…

_Hermosa. Muy hermosa._

-Tu nombre –escuchó vagamente, tras la campana estridente que le llamaba a trabajar -¿Me lo podrías decir?

-Eriol –contestó apremiante, temiendo que se marchara si no hablaba y que lo que encontró se esfumase- ¿Y tú eres...?

¿Habría escuchado aquel nombre de niño, en cuentos de hadas? El sonrojo que viajó a su piel al retenerlo le causó un inoportuno mareo–. Sakura –dijo atontado, sonriendo bastante sorprendido del sólo hecho–. Es un nombre muy bello.

-El tuyo también lo es. –Viraron con el sonido repetitivo. Sabía de la pronta separación y la resentía. La joven tomó algo de su roído bolsillo, pasándolo por un agujero que no notó antes–, tómalo –suplicó gentil. Era un hermoso pañuelo blanco de batista–. Tómalo –repitió la niña, apretando su mano cuando lo hizo –así podré volver a verte cuando me lo devuelvas.

Ella soltó su mano asustada al notar el repiquetear apurado de campanas. Dándole un 'hasta pronto' antes de separarse, con una preciosa sonrisa más amplia que la primera. Como si el encontrársele hubiera sido una dicha.

Desde ese momento no pudo ser el mismo. No al encontrarla tantas veces en el mismo lugar mientras tomaba su mano y se sentaban en silencio y hablando, el firmamento encima de ellos. Ya no encontraba aquel desprecio por esa gente o el vacío en su propia voz.

Era libre a su lado, por tan solo unos minutos o una hora, si acaso la suerte les favorecía. Ya no parecía importarle el comer o dormir. Esa chica era lo único necesario para mantenerlo en pie. Feliz. Para recuperar esa calma, gentileza y agudeza mental que no encontraba desde que entró.

Ese pañuelo que le devolvió la alegría, la impaciencia, la habilidad. El apreciar los pequeños detalles de una simple conversación clandestina. Una esperanza de sabor agridulce que comenzaba a contagiarlo.

-Mi madre –decía la muchacha contemplando las estrellas– mi madre solía decir que las personas que serán más especiales surgen en los momentos menos esperados. Eriol…es la prueba de eso. –La ilusión de las pupilas esmeralda creció hasta deslumbrarlo, una vez más–. Cuando salgamos buscaré a mamá y a papá, a mi hermano también y regresaremos a casa –creyó que ella se ruborizaba un poco– y tú vendrás con nosotros. ¡Así podremos ser felices como ahora!

_Felices. Aún ahora soy feliz, pero…_

-Sakura –susurró devoto, no queriendo romper las ilusiones de esa niña que tanto importaba para sí –, querida Sakura, nadie ha salido de aquí antes…

-Pero eso significa que no podamos hacerlo. Y no sólo nosotros…todos los que están aquí. Todos podremos ser felices.

-S-Sakura…

Una ilusa imagen de un incierto futuro dominó su mente, anonada con la sonrisa resplandeciendo en su pequeño rostro cubierto de polvo y miseria. Miseria que no podía ni un poco menguar la belleza de sus rasgos, por cuanto todo en su ser era brillante e invitaba a creer.

¿Desde cuándo que no temblaba su pecho con esa posibilidad? Esa de estar con ella mientras sus pulmones aspiraran oxígeno. Y todo volvía en un instante de deleite que curó heridas abiertas desde demasiado antes.

-Desde luego que sí –murmuró tomando de nuevo el pañuelo entre sus manos y besándolo con devoción–, prometo que sí, querida Sakura.

Sin embargo, algo se contrajo en su pecho al verla alejarse y al soltarlo. Su figura borrosa entre las sombras de la noche.

----

Cuando el mundo se volvió tierno en perfumes de cerezo, cuando una fibra muerta en su pecho comenzó a latir con vehemencia olvidada supo que –de algún modo- ya no quería quedar difuso en entre los cuerpos inertes saliendo día a día.

Ya no quería desaparecer. No quería irse.

_Su sonrisa…_

¿Acaso esa preciosa niña podía curar su corazón de ese modo? ¿Podría rehacer una vida algún día sosteniendo su pequeña y suave mano? Ahora que el trabajo nunca se le hacía tan pesado y las noches ya no eran más duras.

Quería verla. Verla de una vez y confesarle cuánto la necesitaba. Se preparó para su ritual acostumbrado de colarse entre las puertas sin ser visto para encontrarla hasta un grito despectivo alertó sus sentidos en forma dura.

-¡Muévanse!

Sintió el peso de los puntapiés en su espalda apenas dejó la cama, corriendo siempre para adelante hasta perder de vista los hacinados cuartos en que les metían cual animales de carga. Ninguno de ellos entendía qué ocurría en ese momento, lo único que podrían hacer era correr como caballos azotados. Siempre hacia delante.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora?

Pero algo le decía que esos hombres sin alma tenían miedo. Y si ellos lo tenían, seguramente no era bueno. Podía verlo en sus feroces miradas despiadadas, algo no era normal en esa marcha precipitada. No, nada era normal. Mucho menos esos bramidos en una lengua a la que sus oídos se acostumbraron y aún no comprendía.

_Quisiera saber si ella está bien._

Si tan sólo pudiese conseguir que dejasen de vigilarlos un segundo. Tal vez entonces pudiera buscarla, quizá con este revuelo lo que deseaban podría hacerse realidad.

_Escapar…_

Siguió en fila, bastante aturdido. Necesitaba entender o no llegaría a ningún lugar y no podría buscarla, en realidad poco le importaba qué le hiciesen a él si Sakura estaba a salvo, con sólo contemplar su sonrisa una vez más. Con sólo aquello se salvaría de la condenación eterna.

Se preguntó el porqué quedaban cada vez menos aguardando en corridas. O la razón de las humaredas numerosas surcando el interior, no porque nunca las hubiese visto, sino porque ya eran demasiadas.

Cayó de rodillas, herido por la abundante luz artificial de sirenas y la iluminación natural de explosiones y fuego. Trató de levantarse por la orden de prisa que llegaba a su cerebro. Escapar, necesitaba escapar.

_¿Pero qué...?_

Oyó un ruido estruendoso llegar de vehículos en huida hacia fuera, completamente lleno de jóvenes mujeres de miradas desgarradas. Aquellas que no había visto pero que sabía, se encontraban al otro lado. Y en el rostro de todas supo un trozo de lo que estaba pasando.

Y lo que eso involucraría….

-¡Sakura!

Jamás entendió el cómo logro romper el grupo condenado y seguir a los carromatos en su avance mientras escuchaba insultos y el zumbido de balas a su alrededor. Cualquier cosa que pasaba por su mente era sólo una. Tratarían de quitársela. Le quitarían a la persona que significó un nuevo renacer en su corazón.

La llamó por su nombre en forma desesperada. Resintiendo de la sombría expresión en esas personas que no le ayudaban, esas que viraron dentro de dónde estaban con sorpresa. Sus piernas quemaban, su alma quemó con lo que llegó a ella como un soplo.

-¡Eriol!

Extendió sus brazos para alcanzarla, sentirla entre ellos y susurrarle promesas hasta llevarla lejos. Quería que la realidad sólo fuese una pesadilla. Creyó que podría salir de allí a su lado y no desaparecer.

Pero el sueño nocturno siempre trae un nuboso amanecer

_¡Er…¡_

El sonido que murió en un charco de sangre, estupefacción, odio. Un cuerpo ligero cayendo a tierra con el estrépito que no asimiló hasta callar el alarido que brotó en sus ojos zafiro. En una fracción de segundo entre el disparo y su entrada certera en la persona que más amaba.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de dolerle. De no darse cuenta de tres balas silenciosas atravesando sus pulmones y salpicando en su corazón. Tocando el suelo frío y la mano extendida de ella antes de la oscuridad.

El sueño de la mariposa roto entre pétalos sangrientos.

_¿No podremos ser felices alguna vez? Creo que sí._

Sintió el calor tibio de su piel herida en su ceguera. Lágrimas rebeldes, vertiéndose en su rostro albino y las memorias lejanas, cercanamente felices. Lo sentía tanto.

_Lo siento…_

* * *

**N/A. Bien, este en un ExSa, algo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer y no hubiera hecho de no ser por los 'Retos a la Carta' de CemZoo. Me fue muy complicado, por los temas y que no debá incluir a Syaoran obsesivamente como estoy acostumbrada. El título significa sonrisa en japonés (kizuna también lo es, en fin...). Gracias a Pami por betear lo que hago. **


End file.
